Au Diable quelle soeur !
by Etoile-Lead-Sama
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive pensait connaitre son majordome de l'ombre mais il était loin de tout savoir, la première chose d'une longue liste était que celui-ci avait une sœur jumelle…


Une petite histoire encore pendant que je tape ma scène 1 de l'acte II. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme l'autre petite histoire ^^ C'est en lisant vos commentaires hier que j'ai eut l'idée: vous m'avez dit d'en poster d'autre si j'avais des idées et hop, l'idée est venue ^^ Bonne lecture

Oh Diable quelle sœur !

Tout commença il y a une semaine alors que le manoir s'éveillait peu à peu, un cri effroyable résonna dans la grande demeure, y réveillant tous ses habitants. La raison ? Sebastian Michaelis avait reçu une lettre démoniaque de sa sœur lui disant qu'elle lui rendrait visite, ce qui est une chose, mais aussi qu'elle passerait la journée en sa compagnie, et le problème était là : autant Sebastian était réglé comme du papier à musique, ordonné et j'en passe des meilleurs, autant sa sœur était la spécialiste du désordre, de la pagaille et du retard… Le pauvre majordome avait beaucoup de soucis à ce faire… Elle équivalait à elle-même aux trois domestiques catastrophiques du manoir…

Aujourd'hui, jour de la visite tant redoutée, Sebastian a donné leur journée aux domestiques : une seule catastrophe à contenir est suffisant, surtout quand il s'agit de sa propre sœur. Le jeune maître avait ricané quand il avait appris la venue de celle que Sebastian avait surnommée Sebastiana : après tout il s'agit de sa jumelle et dans le monde infernal, ils ont le même nom sauf qu'il est masculin pour lui et féminin pour elle. Il ne voulait pas que Ciel soit au courant de leur vrai nom. Mais le jeune noble n'était pas assez sur ses gardes… tant pis pour lui, Sebastian l'avait prévenu…

Il y eut un grand crac sonore provenant de l'extérieur et Sebastian soupira : son enfer personnel venait d'arriver, et ce n'était pas peu dire, même venant de sa part. Il ouvrit la grande porte avant que sa sœur ne la défonce pour entrer. Il se retrouva face à face à son portrait craché mais avec de long cheveux noir descendant jusqu'à la taille et une poitrine imposante mise en valeur par une robe noire très moulante. Elle lui sourit du même sourire qu'il réservait à son maître et s'exclama :

Mon cher frère, comment vas-tu ? Sa faisait si longtemps…

Sebastian, ayant senti la présence du maître des lieux, la fit taire en mettant sa main sur sa bouche et il lui chuchota de telle manière à ce qu'elle seule l'entende :

Ici je suis Sebastian Michaelis alors ne m'appelle pas comme chez nous… Toi tu seras Sebastiana dans ce cas. Compris ?

Comme tu veux, _Sebastian._

Puis elle s'approcha de lui comme pour le serrer dans ses bras et à ce moment elle se transforma en félin immense, avec des griffes de la taille d'un sabre. Elle se tendit et bondit sur lui. Sebastian fit un seul pas de côté et l'évita. Malheureusement la rampe d'escalier n'eut pas cette chance et elle se retrouva en bouilli. Ciel poussa un cri de surprise puis de protestation… Sebastian soupira : il le savait déjà mais il aura beaucoup de travail quand elle repartira.

Il réussit à calmer l'enthousiasme de sa sœur en lui promettant de jouer avec elle à « l'échange de boule de feu », c'était ça où le manoir n'aurait plus tenu debout à la fin de la journée. Il vérifia que Ciel était hors de danger puis conduisit « Sebastiana » dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du midi.

Tout ce passa très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il dut la laisser seul parce que Ciel l'appelait : il ne savait pas le risque qu'il prenait à faire ça mais Sebastian n'avait pas de choix. Quand il revient après avoir batailler contre le jeune noble pour qu'il ne mange pas de pâtisseries avant l'heure du repas, la cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille… Non en fait elle ne ressemblait plus à rien : toute la vaisselle était par terre en mille morceau, même Mei Linn n'en serait jamais arrivé à ce point en une seule fois, Les placards étaient arrachés des murs, la table en copeaux de bois, des trous parsemaient le mur qui menaçait de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Sebastian soupira avant de remarquer que la seule chose qui avait survécu était le repas lu même. « Sebastiana » apparut alors, sans un seul cheveu de travers. Elle lui sourit ravie. Sebastian lui posa alors la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

Pourquoi le repas est-il toujours sauf ?

Eh bien tu t'es donné tant de mal pour le faire et puis il faut bien nourrir ton contractant si l'on veut que son âme soit bonne…

La colère brula dans l'œil de Sebastian quand il vit l langue de sa sœur passé sur ses lèvres.

Tu ne l'approches pas d'un poil, sinon je te jure que sœur ou non, je te le ferais regretter amèrement !

« Sebastiana » haussa les épaules et admis, un peu de déception dans la voix néanmoins :

Comme tu veux _grand_ frère !

Le repas étant près et l'heure n'étant pas encore à la restauration, Sebastian l'accompagna dehors pour exécuter sa promesse. Il avait oublié une chose : sa sœur jouait toujours à « lance moi une boule de feu » comme un pied. Elle ne savait pas visé. Le jardin se retrouva bien vite calciné par toutes les boules de feu qui avaient échappées à son contrôle…

Sebastian utilisa une de ses aptitudes de démon pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille le temps qu'il fasse manger Ciel mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce moment se passa tranquillement. Dès la première bouchée que Ciel fit, il recracha tout de suite son repas et ce rinça la bouche avec trois vers d'eau. Ne comprenant pas, Sebastian détailla le plat. Soudain il pâlit…elle n'avait tout de même pas osé… Il souleva un morceau de légume et poussa un soupir dégouté : sa sœur avait mis des araignées dans le plat de Ciel. Celui-ci était si choqué qu'il n'avait rien dit. Sebastian s'excusa mille fois, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas s'agenouiller au sol pour montrer sa sincérité mais il avait tout de même sa fierté de démon : sa sœur allait passe un mauvais quart d'heure…

Il la trouva se promenant dans le manoir, innocemment, comme pour le visiter, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il chercha ce qu'elle avait pu faire mais ne trouva pas. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait épuisée son capitale de bêtises pour la journée car l'après midi se passa assez calmement : bien sur il y eut des tableaux de lacérés, des pièces à demi écroulées mais rien de bien grave en soi.

Le seul moment vraiment marquant de cet après midi là fut quand « Sebastiana » libéra de leur cachette tous les chats de Sebastian, qui le suivait où qu'il aille. Heureusement pour lui, Ciel s'était enfermé dans son bureau et il n'avait pas vraiment été au courant de l'histoire. Sebastian aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure si le jeune noble savait qu'il abritait sous son toit une colonie de chats. Sebastian fit un tour de force et rassemblant tous les chats dans son armoire et en nettoyant leurs traces avant que Ciel émerge de son antre pour le thé, qui miraculeusement fut prêt à l'heure et sans mauvaise surprise.

Quand enfin elle partit le soir, Sebastian poussa un soupir de soulagement mais bientôt il fut démoralisé par la quantité de travail qu'il lui restait à faire pour redonner une facette normale au vieux manoir. Il allait y passer toute sa nuit à coup sur ! Mais avant il devait coucher le jeune maitre qui était épuisé lui aussi de cette journée : jamais plus il ne douterait de Sebastian quand il l'avertissait gravement, c'est promis.

Il doucha Ciel avec de l'huile, sa sœur avait remplacé les deux flacons, puis une bonne dose de savon pour enlever toute cette graisse. Une fois bien récuré, Ciel s'essuya tout seul pendant que Sebastian réparait la chemise de nuit du jeune homme qui avait été lacéré par des griffes géantes. Ciel n'avait plus la force de protesté et puis ce n'était pas la faute de son majordome s'il avait une sœur pareil. Il se promit alors de réfléchir à deux fois la prochaine fois qu'il voudra se plaindre de Sebastian.

Il se coucha enfin, épuisé, pur se relever immédiatement, un cri d'horreur franchissant ses lèvres : « Sebastiana » avait glissé dans les draps de Ciel un mélange de plusieurs produits poisseux et répugnant dont je me passerais de vous le décrire plus en détail.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase de Sebastian, qui était déjà bien bien remplit. Il hurla alors, des flammes sortant de ses yeux :

« SEBASTIANA ! »

Un rire étouffer lui parvient des enfers. Sebastian se jura alors que quand il y retournerait il lui ferait payer au centuple ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir aujourd'hui… Heureusement qu'elle ne lui rendait visite qu'une fois par siècle et, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est une fois de trop pour ce pauvre Sebastian…

_FIN_

Une petite review s'il vous plait ^^

Bisous à tous_  
><em>


End file.
